The Prophecy
by Fell The Tempest
Summary: An ancient prophecy, forgotten with time, shall soon be revealed. Spartan!Naruto. AU. Chapter One: Birth of a Spartan


_"A Goddess wept, two lives untold,_

_The secrets hidden manifold,_

_A scorpion's tale will wait and strike,_

_the Ghost will rise and join the fight._

_Born a human, raised by blade_

_will come to whispered element's aid_

_Defy the Gods and conquer Death,_

_Thy will is thine own recompense."_

**  
The Prophecy**

The Spartans were one of the most feared mortals ever recorded in the history of man. Under the wing of their gods, the Olympians, they grew in strength. With eyes of the wolf, and the fist of the giant, they fought, each blow shaking the foundations of their neighboring countries. Spilling blood was their way of life, and they never showed fear, even in the face of death.

Mi-Nato was one such Spartan. Born of a traveling woman and a missing father, a bastard of his own people, he had claimed his status among the soldiers through his own blood and tears. He had fought - and won- many battles, and bore the scars to prove it.

Spartans were trained to be the best. The best trackers, the best hunters, the best soldiers. They were drilled in the coldest of environments, taught to survive off of nothing, taught to withstand the worst of torture.

Spartans were the best. And Mi-Nato was better.

With a wordless battle cry, he charged into the fray, his deadly spear carving a path of death and destruction, painting a picture of death in the minds of his enemies. His blood-red cape snapped back and forth behind him, almost like a pair of wings. With each step, the earth seemed to tremble, and the choir of the dead sung.

Dodging a cut from behind, he spun and rammed his large, copper shield into his opponent's head, breaking his neck with an audible crack. Continuing the motion, he speared another soldier through his chest and pinned him to the ground. Using the protruding rod as a pole-vault, he leapt up and over the enemy soldiers, tackling their commanding officer to the ground. With a loud roar, he shoved his hand through the man's stomach, blood spurting out of the wound and covering Mi-Nato. The commander's eyes widened, and he tried to scream, but his lungs had already been punctured. The dying man's eyes never left Mi-Nato's as his strength left him, and he passed into the next world.

Seeing the death of their commander, the Persians broke ranks and scattered back to their camp, seeking the safety of their fellow soldiers. Truly, no one was as brutal on the battlefield as Mi-Nato, the Spartan King.

With a grunt, Minato pulled his arm out of the commander's chest and stood, the fresh blood soaking his arm up to the elbow. He shrugged, then retrieved his spear and walked back to the encampment. His men were already chasing after the retreating Persians, and besides that, he needed to plan for their next attack.

He approached a large encampment, the Spartan's outpost of Terra-Firma. Surrounded by clay and wooden walls, it wasn't very large, but it served its purpose. He reached the main gates and nodded towards the guards, who saluted him in turn. As he continued along his path, he was immediately hit with a feeling of nostalgia. He could smell the burning fires, the cooking food, and... roses.

He stiffened slightly, then relaxed, his wife's loving caress soothing his every nerve. Her vibrant red hair splayed across her shoulders, and she held him from behind, gently whispering into his ear. "My love. It is good to see you again."

Mi-Nato smiled and leaned his head back, kissing her on the cheek. "And I you, Kushi-Na." He turned and ran his hand along her cheek, their eyes conveying the emotions that they couldn't show in public. "You shouldn't be here, love. The baby..."

Kushi-Na smiled and patted her stomach, the bulge along her stomach plain as day. "It is fine, my husband. He will grow into a fine warrior of Sparta - just like his father. I doubt that a little walk will hurt him"  
Mi-Nato smiled contentedly and closed his eyes, listening to his wife, her Siren Song lulling him into a sense of security. "You're right, but you should still get some rest. The baby could arrive at any time." He patted her stomach affectionately, pulling her into another gentle embrace. She melted at his touch, sighing happily. The future was looking bright for the loving couple.

Suddenly, a loud cry broke out from the other side of the encampment. Panic quickly spread, and many merchants dropped their wares, some fleeing in terror while others grabbed their swords.

"What's going on?" Minato yelled, shielding his wife behind him. He looked up, and couldn't believe his eyes. Standing above the outpost was a gigantic, red-furred demon, its nine fiery tales lighting up the sky with explosions.

"Sir!" He spotted one of his most trusted advisers, a village elder and soldier, Ji-Rahya. He gave a crisp Spartan salute, his tall form towering over the Spartan King. "The outpost is under attack by the Persians! Those bastards managed to summon a demon -"

CRACK! A large fireball hurled through the air, trailing on a path straight towards the King and his companions. Mi-Nato grabbed his wife and quickly leapt to the side, trying to be as gentle as possible so as to not hurt the baby. He could feel the heat at his back as the fireball exploded, coating him in a fine layer of dust and debris.

He coughed once, then stood up, helping his shaken wife out from underneath him. He unsheathed his spear, hoisted his shield, and set his jaw, the fires of anger burning in his eyes. He turned to face the beast, its glowing eyes just screaming power and superiority.

"Mi-Nato," his loving wife desperately cried, "Don't do this. Don't leave us behind." She bowed her head and started silently crying, the tears dropping ever-so-slowly to the ground.

Mi-Nato turned back to her, and tilted her chin to his eye level. "I'll be back. I promise." He kissed her lightly on the lips, then held her at arms length, his steely gaze locked with her own. "Go. Return to the citadel of Athena. The demon shouldn't be able to harm you in there-"

A sickening sound echoed through the battleground, and all of the soldiers stopped and stared. A single, blood-drenched claw had pierced through Mi-Nato from behind, and had come within inches of skewering Kushi-Na as well. Only Minato's shaking hands had kept it from going further.

"Mi-Nato..." She trailed off, reaching towards his slowly fading figure. He smiled, and whispered, "Run..." The light slowly left his eyes, and he collapsed onto the ground, never to rise again.

Kushina stared in shock. Her husband...

_**dead.**_

The demon, it was staring at her -

_**dead,dead,dead,dead**_

It was too much - what should she do - what had just happened - why-

_**deaddeaddeaddeaddeaddead**_

_**DEAD!**_

She screamed, her voice filled with despair and anger. She collapsed to her knees, sobbing, as the beast raised its claws to deliver a final blow.

But then, time seemed to stop. A voice of reason appeared to her, calming her and putting her fears at ease.

_'Do not worry, Daughter of Athena. Fate has brought you here today, and Fate will be your aid. You will be the bringer of light, and your husband's sacrifice was not in vain. Take hold of yourself, woman, and head to the citadel!'_ She paused for a moment, then decided. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew one thing - it would dishonor Mi-Nato to die here. She couldn't let his death mean nothing.

She stood and charged towards the nearby citadel, running faster than she ever had in her life. The path before her seemed to vanish as she sprinted towards the open doorway of the citadel.

The Kyuubi roared, its angry call lighting up the night sky. The soldiers, unfazed by the beast's roar, kept fighting, their weapons bouncing uselessly off of the creature's hide. They knew they wouldn't be able to win on their own, but... they had to try.

Suddenly, a large ball of energy appeared in its mouth, slowly expanding outwards and firing towards the soldiers in a concentrated beam of red and black lava.

They didn't stand a chance. Having very little armor, and no defense against the demon's powers, most were instantly vaporized. Those that weren't were so critically wounded by the attack that they died shortly after, from the amount of pain and internal bleeding.

The once populated battlefield had become a barren graveyard, and the energy beam was still traveling... right towards the citadel.

Kushi-Na leapt through the open doorway just as the beam made contact with her skin. She cried out in pain as a burning sensation lashed its way through her back, and she collapsed onto the cool, obsidian floor. Fighting through the pain, she pulled herself along with just one arm, collapsing as she reached the altar at the back of the room.

She grunted as a different sort of pain lanced through her stomach, sending her into a whimpering ball. "Th-the baby..."

She cried out again as the feeling grew more intense. Now going through the first stages of birth, she had no idea what to do. She was dying, and she could feel it in the marrow of her bones.

"Ahh-Aaahhhhh," she grunted once more. Not knowing how much more she could take, and wanting the baby to live, she sent out a desperate prayer to the gods. Not so much a prayer, but a plea for help.

Inside the church, something stirred. A smoky mist filled the room, swirling like a tornado around the alter. It took shape, slowly forming itself to look like a strange man. He stood, tall and heavily muscled, armed with two deadly-looking blades, one chained to each wrist and gripped in his massive hands. His skin was a bleached white color, save for a red, snake-like tattoo that encircled him from head to foot.

He approached the frightened girl - no, woman - and kneeled before her. Bowing his head, he intoned in a deep, rugged voice, **"Daughter of Athena. You have come, and called for my aid - yet, I am unable to save you. What do you wish of me?"**

Her face was pale by this time from the loss of blood, and her hair was hanging limply across her cheeks. But she wouldn't falter - she couldn't. She coughed a couple times, then spoke through her haze of pain. "Please... my child... make sure he..." Then, unable to continue, she seized up in pain, and died. Her body dissolved into ashes, and her spirit rose through the cieling of the church and into the sky, to join her beloved husband.

Kratos, the God of War, reached down into the pile of ashes and pulled out a small infant, wrapped in the whitest fabrics. He had innocent blue eyes and a soft smile, which easily wormed its way into the heart of the Ghost of Sparta. He stuck out his finger to the baby, which eagerly grabbed it and began playing with it. Kratos winced as he grabbed a hold. **"Ouch... this child's got a grip..."**

The more he watched the simple infant, the more he was filled with a very familiar feeling. It was almost like when his daughter, Calliope, died. Like when the Gods broke their promises time and time again...

Rage. Pure rage. He snarled, picking the baby up in his arms, and strode out of the chapel, to confront the great demon.

The Kyuubi let loose a bone-chilling screech, basking in the glow of its latest victory. The last of the Spartans were dead at its feet, incinerated in the blast. Chuckling, Kyuubi eagerly casually the blood off of his paws, then turned to leave the barren city. However, something happened that it was not prepared for. And that something... was coming his way, fast.

**"KYUUBI!"**

The aged, powerful demon turned around, and quickly a mountain of fear poured itself into his belly. Standing before him was Kratos, God of War, Ghost of Sparta, Slayer of a Thousand Demons. His worst nightmare.

He quickly turned to flee, only to run into an invisible barrier. Confused, and frightened, Kyuubi rammed it again, and again, with no effect at all. It nervously faced the Ghost of Sparta, ears down and shaking in fear.

The Spartan leapt into the air and hovered in front of the Kyuubi, his anger reflected by the gray lightning crackling around him. **"What you have done, is unforgiveable. You have destroyed my brothers, and you have doomed our race to eternity! But... at the same time, I must thank you."** He smirked wickedly, as the Kyuubi gulped. **"You will be the key to our survival!"**

He lifted one hand and held it out in front of him, almost like he was grabbing the blade of a sword. With a deft motion, he closed his hand and yelled.

Kyuubi shrieked loudly as pain exploded through his body, like a liquid fire coursing through his veins. He suddenly shrunk, his body, spirit, and power compressed to the size of Kratos's fist.

The glowing orange-red orb, floated towards Kratos. It landed in his outstretched palm, and though it shook as if trying to flee, it was unable to. Kratos pressed his palm to the infant's stomach, and the orb slowly melded into the baby, flooding the area in a rainbow of light. Soon, the light show died down, and an intricate tattoo appeared on the baby's stomach, indicating that the demon had been sealed in the child.

The wind blew softly through the barren desert, a sign of the good to come.

**--**

_(A/N:)This is an idea I had floating around in my head. Now, I know, some of you may ask... "Why haven't you updated your stories?" My response is the following:_

_I've got school, Martial Arts, Soccer, Wrestling, Scouting, Bowling, Guitar Lessons, Sleep, my own life, and WRITERS BLOCK. I know that I'm coming off as lazy, but seriously... I'm stuck on most of my other stories. _

_  
I'm posting this as an idea that I might continue in the future. It was inspired by God of War: Chains of Olympus and The 300. I spent a few hours planning out the start, but I'm not sure where it will be headed as of yet. If you have any suggestions, they would be mucho appreciated. _

_So, should I continue this, or not? ...R&R._


End file.
